what_we_cannot_seefandomcom-20200213-history
Icarax
"if i must die... then i will die trying" ~'icarax' Icarax, or known as the lone sabator, and an alie of the minifig alliance. Biography TBA History early life : time of the old land: icarax was born in the old land long ago and was chosen as a member of a project which is a bionicle order created by the bionicle government known as the circle project which was apprroved by king archimad of the bionicle race. yet icarax wasent aware of him being a member of the circle, but only two members that were chosen for the circle project were dakmia and sucard, yet the members of the bionicle goverment like archimad knew that icarax was the third member of the circle project but kept the secret from icarax. yet during the time of tholro's rampage on the old land, icarax traveled with the evacuting minifig and bionicle races into the unknown, in which is called the new land unaware that this new land is a house and not knowing he, the bionicles and minifigs are toys. Arrival into the new land when icarax entered the new land with the bionicle and minifig races into the unknown land area which both the bionicle and minifig races called, the new land. till one time icarax met vaxxil, (yet it is currently unknown how icarax met vaxxil, they might have met in the new land or the old land but its just remained a mystery) until one day icarax met a gang member of black gear which was lead by kopaka and was the largest gang in the new land, yet icarax killed this unknown member of black gear, till he and vaxxil met ztag; another one of black gears members of the black gear gang (however its currently unknown what ztag did to icarax also a mystery) icarax got angry and challenged ztag to a fight at somewhere in the newland. icarax's battle with ztag vaxxil and icarax arrived at the location of where the battle between ztag and icarax takes place at till three members of black gear arrived at the scene of the commotion, until when ztag arrive icarax notices ztag carrying a gun made of minifig parts. when the fight started, icarax attacked ztag and broke ztags minifig weapon and then killed ztag with his triple blade sword. three of the gang members of black gear cheared but vaxxil just mutters to himself about how icarax again murderd another bionicle, yet they were un aware that they were being watched by gavla somewhere while one of the monsters that was part of the byasein watch from another part of the new land. Encounter with the worm monster icarax and vaxxil wannered around the new land till vaxxil starts a conversation of icarax mudering ztag and that the bionicle goverment is trying to convert gangsters not kill them, but icarax tells vaxxil that the bionicle government was corrupted due to the gangs forming around the new land and that himself helped the bionicle goverment. yet vaxxil starts to get anxous of icaraxs behavior till the notice ztag appearing from a wall, but icarax gets angry but vaxxil tries to talk to ztag but was unaware that ztag became part of the byasein. in the time vaxxil sees ztags body attached to the monster, vaxxil panics and the monster kills him in the process. icarax runs to help his friend and notices ztags grotesc form attached to the worm monster, icarax then charges at the worm monster till he notices the tenticle of lego and bionicle pieces leading to a wall and starts damageing the tenticle till it died, until notices the tenticle entering the crack in the wall. meeting the king of the bionicle race icarax carrys the dead body of his friend vaxxil to the pool and removes vaxxil's mask and starts painting it black and trys placeing it to his face but won't fit but suddely icarax realized that vaxxils mask can't be worn one way, till he finally attacheds vaxxils mask to himself, and places his old mask in his back for safe keeping and puts vaxxils corps into the pool as it sinks to the bottem, until king archimad appears to icarax and notices icarax wearing the mask of vaxxil. the camp tba arrival at fort mercy tba |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |} gallery creation concepts gallery relationships Category:Characters Category:Bionicles Category:Male characters Category:Active characters